DESPUES DE MUERTO F I N A L I Z A D A
by Hamato Tony
Summary: "hay promesas que nunca se podrán romper" eso es lo que pasaba por la mente de leo antes de que aquella tragedia ocurriera... ADVERTENCIA:contiene muerte de personaje. ACLARACIONES: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles no me pertenece sino a sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird, solo la historia me pertenece. F I N A L I Z A D A
1. Chapter 1 : devuelveme la vida

**Advertencia:**

 **Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenece sino a sus creadores Peter Laid y Kevin Eastaman, al igual que nickelodeon**

 **Las canciones que aparecen aki tampoco me pertenecen sino a sus autores**

 _ **Canción**_

 _" pensamientos"_

 _Nota:_

 _La canción es de brig me to life-evanescence_

* * *

 _ **How can you ser into my eyes,**_

 _ **Like open doors**_

 _ **Leading you dow into my core**_

 _ **Where i've become so**_

 _ **Numb**_

 _ **(¿Como puedes ver mis ojos**_

 _ **Como puertas abiertas?**_

 _ **Llevándote hasta mi núcleo**_

 _ **Donde me he convertido**_

 _ **Donde me he convertido en una**_

 _ **persona tan insensible)**_

* * *

En aquel edificio...

se encontraban dos jovenes, una pelirroja y un pelinegro, dos tortugas humanoides ,una de bandana roja y otra de bandana morada que tenia una mayor altura que la de bandana roja, todos estaban de espaldas a espaldas ( caparazones en caso de las tortugas) mientras eran rodeados por varios robots vestidos de ninja.

a varios metros de ellos,donde se situaba aquel trono,estaban otras dos tortugas,una de piel esmeralda y ojos zafiros que hacian par con su bandana del mismo color, tenia claros moretones y raspones, a lado de el, la otra tortuga que claramente se podia ver que era el menor de todas ellas,este era de piel verde como las manzanas,sus ojos azul cielo combinanban mucho con la bandana ,ambos estaban atados con cadenas y amordazados.

—mmmh— trato de decir el piel esmeralda pero sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por causa de aquella mordaza. — MHHH! — nuevamente sus gritos eran ahogados,se movia salvajemente tratando de zafarse del agarre pero...era inutil.

— callate maldita tortuga! — grito aquella criatura mutante en forma de pez,mientras le daba una patada con sus pies metalicos, en el caparazon justo en el vientre de la tortuga mayor sacandole el aire dejandolo semi-conciente.

el menor dio un chillido ahogado al ver a su hermano, mientras veia como aquel pez junto a esa criatura con complejo de perro anorexico sonreian malisiosos.

— _malditos..._ — trato de decir el menor pero sus palabras fueron mudas.

la tortuga con problemas de ira,se enfuerecio cuando al voltear a ver a sus hermanos raptados,vio como el pez le propinaba una patada al oji zafiro.

— MALDITOS OS ACABARE CON USTEDES! — bramo enojado,mientras se apartaba de los demas para ir directo con los dos mutantes,mientras que en el camino destruia a los bots conforme se acercaban para atacarlo. — tranquilos chicos! los salvaremos! — grito a sus hermanos,pero a la misma velocidad que los habia esperanzado... esas esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver aquel ser que se acercaba al lugar...

— shedder...— murmuraron tanto los dos jovenes como las tortugas...

— _" no..."_ — pensaron ambas tortugas ojiazules mientras veia a aquel ser que a pesar de poseer un cuerpo humano era todo lo contrario...

todos los subordinados pararon de pelear mientras hacian una leve reverencia hacia su maestro y volvian a pelear...

* * *

 _ **Without a soul my spirit**_

 _ **Sleeping somewhere cold**_

 _ **Until you find it here and**_

 _ **Lead it back home**_

 _ **(Sin alma mi espíritu esta durmiendo**_

 _ **En algún lugar frio.**_

 _ **Hasta que lo encuentras ahí y**_

 _ **Lo llevas de vuelta a casa)**_

* * *

aquel ser de armadura se puso frente al la tortuga de pecas,lo miro con asco y se dio la vuelta dandole la espalda a ambos...

— hoy estan aqui para contemplar,el inicio de una venganza!— vocifero aquel hombre,mientras su gruesa voz resonaba por toda la habitacion, tanto los jovenes como las otras tortugas se alarmaron y empezaron a atacar a diestra y siniestra,pero fueron detenidos por aquel tigre, y rinoceronte humanoides.

dio la vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a frente con la tortuga de bandana naranja, sonrio internamente mientras que de sus manos (guantes) sacaba esas cuchillas filosas, los ojos del pequeño se dilataron al instante al ver aquella arma frente a el, la mano de shedder se alzo revasando la altura de la cabeza...

— no nonono MIKEY! — gritaron ambas tortugas mientras trataban de zafarse del agarre de los otros mutantes, los dos humanos veian la escena sin poder mover un musculo...

— _" tengo que hacer algo...tengo que hacer algo"_ —se repitio mentalmente el mayor mientras veia la escena...

— adios pequeñin...— dijo burloso el hombre,bajando bruscamente la mano...

un destello...

un crujido...

varios gritos...

varias lagrimas...

varias risas...

el olor metalico inundo la sala...

los ojos del peqeuño se llenaron de lagrimas,mientras era rodeado por aquel liquido carmin...

* * *

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Calle my name and save me**_

 _ **From the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Before i come undone**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing**_

 _ **I've become**_

 _ **( Coro:**_

 _ **(Despiertame)**_

 _ **Despiertame por dentro**_

 _ **(Salvame)**_

 _ **Di mi nombre y salvame**_

 _ **De esta oscuridad**_

 _ **(Despiertame)**_

 _ **Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

 _ **(No puedes despertar)**_

 _ **Antes de quedar imcompleta**_

 _ **(Salvame)**_

 _ **Salvamento de la nada que me he**_

 _ **Convertido)**_

* * *

 **punt of view** — **Leonardo.**

 _despierto en aquella inmensa oscuridad... me ahoga..._

 _veo de un lado al otro confundido..._

 _no recuerdo nada..._

 _no siento nada..._

 _no se que hago aqui..._

 _¿como llegue aqui?_

 _¿que paso?_

 _de pronto los recuerdos aparecen en mi tan rapido como una bomba estallando..._

 _la pelea...el secuestro...shedder... mikey..._

 _recuerdo todo a cada detalle..._

 _caigo de rodillas mientras veo una luz blanca y cegadora aparece frente a mi..._

 _¿a-acaso estoy..._

 _muerto?._

* * *

 _ **Now that I know what I'm**_

 _ **Without**_

 _ **You can't just leave me**_

 _ **Breathe into me and make**_

 _ **Me real**_

 _ **Bring me to lifep**_

 _ **(Ahora que se lo que soy sin**_

 _ **Ti ,no puedes simplemente dejarme.**_

 _ **Respira en mi y hazme real**_

 _ **Traeme a la vida)**_

* * *

En la guarida de shedder...

gritos...

es todo lo que se oyeron mientras la pequeña tortuga veia el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mayor frente a el,con aquellas cuchillas atravesandolo...

shedder sonrio maniaticamente mientras sacaba las filosas hojas del cuerpo del azul, todos observaban con asombro y terror ( por parte de los jovenes y tortugas) la escena...

— LEO! — grito raph triste y asustado, el de bandana morada al igual que los humanos veian la escena sin poder moverse mientras lagriams se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

El de rojo,se solto del agarre del tigre, dandole un golpe en su mandibula, y se dirigio corriendo hacia su hermano mayor pero fue detenido por un puñetazo por parte del rinoceronte dejandolo inconsiente.

— ahora te toca a ti. pequeñin...— dijo cinicamente shedder posicionandose para dar otro golpe pero fue detenido por aquellas bombas que explotaron dejando una gran cantidad de humo que al disiparse no encontro a ninguna a tortuga,ni a los aliados de estas...solo a sus subordinados totalmente noqueados, enfadado dirigio su vista automaticamente a una ventana en esa se veian 4 siluetas...

—malditos mutanimales...— murmuro/grito enojado,mientras estos se retiraban...

* * *

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Calle my name and save me**_

 _ **From the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Before i come undone**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing**_

 _ **I've become**_

 _ **( Coro:**_

 _ **(Despiertame)**_

 _ **Despiertame por dentro**_

 _ **(Salvame)**_

 _ **Di mi nombre y salvame**_

 _ **De esta oscuridad**_

 _ **(Despiertame)**_

 _ **Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

 _ **(No puedes despertar)**_

 _ **Antes de quedar imcompleta**_

 _ **(Salvame)**_

 _ **Salvame de la nada que me he**_

 _ **Convertido)**_

* * *

 **punt of view** — **Leonardo.**

 _de aquella luz...sale una mujer su cabello es negro como la oscuridad misma..._

 _usa un vestido blanco,mientras cubria su cabeza y brazos por un velo del mismo color, se acerco a mi y ofrecio su mano para ayudarme sin tenerme miedo alguno,yo dudoso acepte su ayuda..._

 _su mano... era palida..._

 _su tacto era frio..._

* * *

 _ **Frozen inside without tour touch**_

 _ **Without tour love darling**_

 _ **Only you are the life among**_

 _ **The dead**_

 _ **All this time I can't relieve**_

 _ **I couldn't see**_

 _ **kept un the dark but you**_

 _ **were there un front of me**_

 _ **(He estado viviendo en unamentira,**_

 _ **No hay nada adentro de mi**_

 _ **Traeme a la vida**_

 _ **Tu roce me congela, al no sentir tu**_

 _ **Amor,querido**_

 _ **Sólo tu eres la vida entre**_

 _ **La muerte**_

 _ **Toda esta vista**_

 _ **No puedo creer**_

 _ **Escondido en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Pero tu estabas enfrente de mi)**_

* * *

 **[En la guarida...(adentro del laboratorio)]**

— presionale la herida! — grito desesperado el de morado al mono psiquico,este asintio rapidamente mientras acostaban a leo en la camilla y con varios trapos presionando la gran herida de esta, donnie procedio a buscar rapidamente el equipo medico con ayuda de april, se acerco al ojiazul para checar su pulso,al hacerlo palidecio...

simplemente no lo sentia...

— april! traedme desfribilador! — grito con lagrimas en los ojos, april no se movia de su lugar. — rapido!— volvio a gritar,la peliroja salio de su shock y fue a buscar el aparato,mientras donnie con ayuda de rockwell vendaban la herida de ambos lados evitando asi el desangramiento pero sorprendemente la venda junto a las gasas se llenaron de sangre.

— esta perdiendo mucha sangre!— grito el mono a la tortuga,esta le cambio las vendas de nuevo,esta vez paro la hemorragia pero leo,empezo a volverse palido.

— april donde esta el desfribilador!?— grito deseperado a la pelirroja.

— n-no lo encuentro!— contesto la otra sin poder retener las lagrimas.

— donnie...— murmuro el mono,la tortuga lo vio y entiendio la mirada...

— _"no,perdere a otro ser querido de nuevo!"_ — penso el de morado.

la pelirroja le dio el aparato y este empezo a darle reanimacion a corazon del mayor,pero este simplemente no repondia...

— entiendelo donnie...el ya no esta— le dijo rockwell a la tortuga.

— _" no! el debe estar vivo!"_ — penso de nuevo,april solo veia mientras sollozaba en silencio.— n-no quiero perder a nadie mas...— dijo esta vez mientras empezaba a llorar y caia de rodillas soltado en el proceso el aparato...— no lo quiero de nuevo...— murmuro de nuevo,april lo abrazo que al instante ambos adolecentes rompieron en llanto.

el mono solo veia la escena triste...

salio del laboratorio para darles las noticias a los demas...

* * *

 _ **I've been sleeping a thosand years it seems**_

 _ **Got to open my eyes to everything**_

 _ **Without a thought without a**_

 _ **Voice without a soul don't**_

 _ **let me die here there**_

 _ **must be something**_

 _ **more**_

 _ **bring me to life**_

 _ **( Parece que he estado durmiendo**_

 _ **Por mil años**_

 _ **Tengo que abrir mis ojos**_

 _ **Sin pensamiento**_

 _ **Sin voz**_

 _ **Sin alma**_

 _ **No me dejes morir aquí**_

 _ **debe haber algo mal**_

 _ **Traeme a la vida)**_

* * *

 **punt of view—Leonardo.**

 _me ayudo a levantarme al mismo tiempo me dirigia a la luz lentamente..._

 _de pronto a mis oidos oigo los llantos de mis hermanos,yo reacciono separando mi mano de ella,mientras busco en todos lados a mis hermanos..._

 _ella me vio confundida..._

* * *

 _ **Chorus:**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Wake me up inside**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Calle my name and save me**_

 _ **From the dark**_

 _ **(Wake me up)**_

 _ **Bid my blood to run**_

 _ **(I can't wake up)**_

 _ **Before i come undone**_

 _ **(Save me)**_

 _ **Save me from the nothing**_

 _ **I've become**_

 _ **( Coro:**_

 _ **(Despiertame)**_

 _ **Despiertame por dentro**_

 _ **(Salvame)**_

 _ **Di mi nombre y salvame**_

 _ **De esta oscuridad**_

 _ **(Despiertame)**_

 _ **Ordena a mi sangre que corra**_

 _ **(No puedes despertar)**_

 _ **Antes de quedar imcompleta**_

 _ **(Salvame)**_

 _ **Salvame de la nada que me he**_

 _ **Convertido)**_

* * *

todos rompieron en llanto...

raph por instinto volteo a ver a la pequeña tortuga,encontrandose con esta,sus ojos estaban inundadas de lagrimas,mientras temblaba ligeramente,su mirada que transmitia alegria ahora era un cascaron vacio.

— esto...— murmuro bajo.— esto...ES MI CULPA!— grito mientras corria a su habitacion para encerrarse al intante.

— mikey...— murmuro el de rojo,se levanto lentamente y se acerco al primate.— podemos verlo?— pregunto triste, el mono asintio y todos (excepto mikey y mondo) entraron al laboratorio,encontrandose al instante con la escena de donnie y april abrazandose , raph sintio como todo de el se derrumbaba de una buena vez al ver el cuerpo inerte de su hermano mayor,se acerco y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras rompia a llorar...

ahora era frio como el hielo...

casey junto al resto de los mutanimales solo se quedaban viendo la escena...sollozando y gritando en silencio...

— porque tu...maldito— murmuro raph a lo bajo solo para que el cadaver del azul oyera.

* * *

 **punt of view—leonardo.**

 _oi aquellas palabras que hicieron que mi ultima barrera colapsada..._

 _vi a aquella mujer mientras sentia como lagrimas en mis ojos reabalaban pasando por mis mejillas..._

— yo...— _mi voz era ahogada._ — no estoy listo...tengo que cumplirle la promesa que le hice a mi padre...— _le dije,esperando que ella me comprediera, sonrio y se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la frente._

— pero con una condicion— _me dijo su voz era tan amable,como si hablara con un hijo suyo...chasqueo los dedos y volvi a caer en la oscuridad..._

 _de pronto apareci en el laboratorio, podia oir el llanto de todos,al dirigir mi vista a la escena..._

 _rompi en llanto..._

 _todos llorando en silencio..._

 _april y donnie abrazandose mientras lloraban a viva voz..._

 _mikey viendo la escena con esa mirada vacia..._

 _raph abrazando mi cadaver..._

 _esta era la condicion ¿verdad?_

* * *

 _ **Brig me to life**_

 _ **(Devuelveme la vida)...**_

* * *

 **Bueno aquí mi primer songfic que les pareció buena, mala ,horrible.**

 **De seguro muchos me quieren matar por haber matado a Leo,¿verdad?,aunque a decir verdad habrá muchos fic's iguales a este de el y unos que cuantos de los demas.**

 **y como les a parecido?**

 **he cambiado mucho la forma en la que escribo :')**

 **los veo en la proxima...**

 **matta ne.**

 **atte: tony**


	2. Chapter 2: fantasma (reescrito)

ya han pasado cinco tortuosos días desde que la tortuga de azul había muerto,todos han cambiado, en especial sus hermanos menores.

Raph al igual que Donatello se encerraban en sus habitaciones bajo las penumbras,y aunque no lo acepten en voz alta,lloraban cada dia y noche,ahogando sus gritos y lamentos con las alhomadas, el hecho perder a otro ser querido les quemaba como acido, saber que no pudieron salvarlo…

La pequeña tortuga paseaba del dojo a la habitación del mayor,lloraba y gritaba, pero gracias a el, sus hermanos no morían de hambre.

La pelirroja y el pelinegro no se habían mostrado en la alcantarilla durante el transcurso del tiempo, mientras tanto los Mighty Mutanimals (que ahora tenían a Mondo como nuevo miembro) se convirtieron en los nuevos vigilantes de las calles de nueva york,pero a pesar siempre trataban de visitar recurrentemente a las tortugas.

 **[ En la guarida,12:00 a.m]**

En cada pasillos,sala estaban desabitados y cubiertos en penumbras, el silencio no era del todo sepulcral amigos, si ustedes estuvieran ahí,sentirían un frio inexplicable un escalofrio les envolvería y si guardaran total silencio,escucharían pasos y lamentos.

En algún lugar de la alcantarillas, aquel ser ectoplasma, paseaba lentamente, su piel era mas palida de lo normal, sus ojos que antes eran de un hermoso azul zafiro ahora eran remplazados por ese color blanco…sin vida.

Paseaba y paseaba ese se había convertido en el hobbie del ser, al igual de ver a los menores, y cuidarlos para que no se les ocurra hacer nada tonto…como se le había ocurrido a el.

Sus llantos lo lastimaban, y pensar que mucho antes de morir, lo hiba a ser…

Se lamentaba el hecho de no poder haber hecho algo,antes de morir,pero al menos sabia que su hermanito vivía y tenia mucha vida en adelante para ello.

Sonrió melancolico,mientras se perdía en su mente, quien recordaba ese inocente y hermoso pasado,donde ellos tenían una gran curiosidad sobre el mundo de arriba.

Salió de sus pensamientos al encontrarse frente a su habitación, la puerta estaba entreabierta y pequeños quejidos provenían de este, entro y vio como aquella tortuga de pecas dormía sobre su cama abrazando aquel osito que el mayor le había regalado en un día de navidad, se tapaba con su pequeña manta azul.

—Leo…sniff…Leo— decía entre sueños, el mencionado sonrió tristemente y se "sento" en su vieja cama.

—Shhh… calma…— murmuro fraternalmente, levanto su mano tratando de acariciar su cabeza, pero esta la atravesó, ocasionando que una mueca de frustración y tristeza se plasmada en su pálido rostro, suspiro y volvió a intentarlo, esta vez…sintió la suave piel del pequeño, sonrió mientras lloraba feliz, lo acaricio como si una madre se tratase,

—Leo…— volvió a decir dormido, mientras aun con sus ojos cerrados lloraba.

—Calma pequeño… yo estoy aquí con ustedes y jamás los dejare…— volvió a decir, mientras lo acariciaba, aparto su mano y se levantó asustado, al ver a su hermano abrir sus ojos, este se sentó en la cama y con su mirada reviso todo el lugar, buscando a su hermano. Pero no lo vio, bajo su mirada y volvió a romper en llanto.

El de bandana azul, solo se quedó ahí viendo, mientras retenía sus lágrimas, si tuviera un corazón ahora, en este mismo momento, este le dolería demasiado.

Salió de la habitación al confirmar que el menor había dormido de nuevo,suspiro y volvió a pasear…

 **Espero que les haya gustado,como yo escribiéndola xd**

 **Y si ya cambie mucho con lo de escribir,parece que mi clase de español se me sirvió de algo.**

 **Perdonen por haber tardado tanto en publicar,solo que tenia los problemas de todo adolecente,escuela,vida social,pareja…**

 **Los vere en el próximo cap (que posiblemente puede ser el ultimo 7-7)**

 **Atte:tony**


	3. Chapter 3: F I N A L

El tiempo paso, y con eso los dolores de los héroes de la ciudad.

— ¡Vamos Mikey! —Grito la chica de cabellos rojos, mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa April? —Le pregunto somnoliento, mientras salía de la puerta.

— Saldremos a patrullar…—El de cinta naranja suspiro al saber lo que vendría. — ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

— No lo sé, April —Contesto mientras ponía su mano derecha detrás de su nuca. — Aun no creo…

— Esta bien —Le interrumpió la chica, el contrario sonrió y esta le devolvió la sonrisa. — Solo avísanos cuando creas que estés listo ¿Vale?

— Vale…—Y dicho esto, vio como la pelirroja se retiraba, minutos después oyó la voz de sus hermanos despidiéndose de él.

Entro nuevamente a su habitación, y se acostó en su cama.

Sus ojos zafiro se posaron en el cuerpo del menor, el cual dormía plácidamente en la cama, su respiración era normal, su pecho bajaba con lentitud hacia arriba y hacia abajo. A pequeños pasos se acercó a la pequeña tortuga, como si tuviera miedo que estas sonasen y revelen que estaba en la habitación, paro en seco al ver como este se removía, después de que el menor se acomodase y se quedara quieto de nuevo, Leo se acercó y se sentó en el pequeño espacio que quedaba en la cama.

—Hola Mikey…— Su voz era como un susurro, algo que en parte no le afectaba pero le dolía cuando veía que nadie lo escuchaba, acerco su mano y con lentitud acaricio la cabeza del contrario. — ¿Cómo has estado? —Paro de hablar al ver como este abría sus ojos.

— ¿Leo? —Había preguntado, mientras se sentaba en la cama, recogiendo sus piernas, Leo se quedó en el mismo lugar viendo el rostro del menor y bajo la mirada. — ¿Estás aquí? ¿Verdad? — Volvió su mirada hacia él, pero ahora con curiosidad. —Si estás aquí… —Oyó como el contrario trago saliva e inhalaba aire. —Si estás aquí…—Vio como sus labios temblaron un poco. — si estás aquí ¿Puedes mandar una señal? —Se quedó pensando que podía hacer.

Se levantó al recordar una cosa, y empezó a caminar dirigiéndose a la estantería que estaba en la habitación, una foto estaba en ese lugar. Una sonrisa nostálgica se plasmó en el rostro del ser, su mano agarro la imagen y se quedó observándola por unos minutos.

— ¿Leo? —Salió de su trance, y lanzando un suspiro tiro la fotografía al suelo. Mikey observo como aquella fotografía cayó de su estante, se acercó y la vio, varias lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos y sonrió. — ¿En verdad eres tú? — Pregunto esperanzado, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Sí…— Susurro y le acaricio la cabeza, el menor cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como un tacto frio aparecía en su cabeza. Los recuerdos de esas veces en la que su hermano mayor lo acogía en su habitación cada vez que él tenía una pesadilla, recordó el tacto de su hermano cuando este le acariciaba la cabeza, una forma para tranquilizarle.

— Si eres tú —Sonrió, Leo sonrió de igual manera pero su cara cambio a una confusa y preocupada al ver como se torcía la sonrisa del de naranja pero aun la sostenía, su sonrisa temblaba como si se obligase a sostenerla. — Perdóname… Gracias a mi… T-tu… — Su voz flaqueo por un rato. —Perdón, perdón —Sintió como algo gélido lo rodeaba. Leo lo abrazo con fuerza, mientras lo consolaba.

—Tú no tienes ninguna culpa… Si yo no me hubiera peleado con Raph, yo aún estaría con ustedes…—Le dijo a pesar de saber que este no lo podía escuchar, tenía una pequeña idea de cómo se sentía, ya que sufría lo mismo que su hermano, el día en el que murió su sensei y padre.

Paso las horas y Mikey se quedó dormido en la cama, aunque en realidad el mayor lo seguía abrazando, así que de alguna forma estaba en los brazos de él.

— ¿Mkey? —Levanto su mirada, y vio como sus otros hermanos menores entraban a la habitación.

— Esta dormido…—Dijo el de ojos rojizos mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama, el otro solo se quedó de pie. —Uff…—Se frota las manos. — ¿No crees que aquí hace más frio que afuera?

—Ese idiota cojera un resfriado por dormir sin cubrirse y más en estas épocas— Raph agarro una manta y se la coloco encima del naranja, cubriéndolo, sorprendiendo tanto como a Donnie y a Leo por la acción. — ¿Huh? —Con cuidado le quito la fotografía que Mikey tenía presionada entre su mano y pecho.

Una sonrisa se plasmó en el rostro del de ojos esmeraldas, aquella sonrisa transmitía melancolía, felicidad y tristeza. El pecho le dolía y sus ojos vacilaron con llorar por un momento, Leo lo vio con una sonrisa triste.

— ¿Qué es eso, Raph? —Le pregunto curioso el de cinta purpura, el temperamental le dio la imagen, y Donnie sonrió de la misma forma. —Recuerdo esto… Fue nuestra primera navidad…

En aquella fotografía se encontraba cuatro tortugas, esas tortugas eran ellos, tendría como cinco o siete años; en medio de ellos había un pequeño árbol de apenas quince centímetros, el cual estaba decorado con pequeñas pelotas de unisel, mal pintadas por cierto y en la punta una pequeña estrella de cartón; cada una de las pequeñas tortuguitas vestía con una prenda que representaba aquella noche tan especial.

— Mira ahí estamos los dos, al parecer estamos peleando…—Suelta una risa mientras apuntaba a dos tortuguitas con los puños hechos y apunto de golpearse, Raph lo ve y recuerda como el mayor los trato de detener, regañándolos como si fuera su padre.

—Ustedes dos querían usar esa bufanda navideña—Dice sin dejar de acariciar la nuca del menor.

—Y aquí esta Mikey y Leo…—Apunto a las otras tortugas las cuales veían con asombro el pequeño arbolito, la tortuga de ojos celestes, la más pequeña de ellos cuatro se encontraba entre las piernas del de ojos zafiro apoyando su espalda en el pecho del mayor.

— Se ven tan lindos…—Dice sin pensar Donnie. —Ambos se parecían, a pesar de que uno era el mayor y el otro el menor…

—Sí…

— ¿Recuerdas esa vez en la que hice mi primer experimento?

— Casi quemabas todo tu habitación por ver lo flamable que era el alcohol

— Sí, el Maestro Splinter y Leo casi te asesinan por dejar en llamas

— Casi dejar en llamas —Le corrige Donnie.

—El punto es que quemaste tu habitación

— Jajaja sí

Leo ve a ambos y escucha su conversación, no puede evitar sonreír al recordar esos momentos, que a pesar de ser pequeños ahora le eran significativos.

— ¿La primera vez que Mikey andaba en patineta?

— Jajaja ni la recuerdes

Sonrió complacido al ver como ambos platicaban plácidamente, sabía que ellos no interactuaban mucho pero le gratificante el ver como se llevaban tan bien ahora.

Porque ambos sabían que nada puede avanzar por su cuenta, porque sabían que nada se puede superar por si solo, porque todos necesitan ayuda para superar los problemas y tristezas que se presenten.

— Uh ¿Chicos? —Dijo el de ojos celestes, mientras se sentaba en su habitación, se tallo el ojo izquierdo. — ¿Qué hacen en mi habitación? —Les pregunto un poco confundido.

— ¿Cómo estas dormilón? —Le pregunto Raph con amabilidad, cosa que confundió completamente al menor.

—Bien, creo… ¿Qué les ocurre? —Pregunto extrañado, por que por lo que recuerda, Raphael nunca ha hablado con ese tipo de tono, nunca a menos que no seas una de sus mascotas.

— Nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Porque jamás me has hablado con ese tipo de tono ¿Verdad Donnie? —Los tres vieron como Donnie asentía.

— ¡Oigan! ¿Eso me lastima? ¿Saben? —Se puso en una posición dramática, ocasionando que todos los presentes estallen en carcajadas…

Y así pasaron los días…

Los meses…

Los años…

Los tres hermanos se estuvieron apoyando entre ellos, ayudándose. Al mismo tiempo en que eran los héroes de la cuidad, recordando con grata felicidad las cosas que le habían enseñados su seres queridos.

Mikey estaba mucho más alegre por eso, y por otra cosa…

Por qué sabía que su hermano mayor estaba con ellos, con él.

Porque incluso **después de muerto** , el siempre estará con ellos para ayudarlos y protegerlos.

Y cuando llegaron sus horas, él estaba a su lado sonriéndoles con tristeza porque su vida había acabado y también porque habían vivido su vida como él les había deseado.

Porque incluso **después de muerto** , él los seguirá queriendo a pesar de todo.

F I N.


	4. N O T A D E A U T O R

¡Hola mis queridos amigos! (Mejor dicho amigas, ya que la mayoría que me lee son mujeres xd)

¿Cómo la han pasado en este tiempo? ¿Les gusto el final?

Bueno tengo que admitir que me encanto absolutamente hacer esta historia, y lamento haberla dejado de escribirla desde hace ya tanto tiempo ;-; (Desde el año pasado ya me habían comprado mi Laptop)

Bueno… No se que mas decir xd

¡En serio muchas gracias por haber leído este intento de FanFic!

Bueno les dejare unas pequeñas curiosidades de la historia:

S

|Como saben este es un intento de AU, ubicándonos en el final de temporada de la ¿tres? (Tengo memoria de pez :'v) donde Splinter si muere y Casey es el que salva al mundo XD |

|Leo sufrió una fuerte decaída después de la muerte de sensei, haciendo que se haga unos pequeños cortes en los brazos para aliviarse un poco |

| Para escribir el primer capítulo, me base en la canción "Brig me to life de Evanence" algo obvio a decir verdad, ya que ahí puse la letra xd |

|Para el segundo capitulo me base en… "The grey de icon for hire" Sin duda una de mis canciones junta a la anterior 3 |

| Y para el tercer capítulo, ufff una de mis mayores favoritas de una de mis bandas de rock favorita… "Leave out all the rest de Linkin Park" 3 esa me hace llorar y pensar en millones de fics xd |

| La idea de asesinar a Leonardo la saque de dos fics, las cuales olvide completamente como se llamaban /3 pero una trataba de Leo muriendo a cada rato pero volvía y otra de cuando llegaban a la granja le daba unas grandes disculpas a sus hermanos y al final se muere ;-; si eran muy hermosas |

| La verdad no tenía idea de como terminar el capítulo y me puse a escuchar la canción y deje que mis dedos fluyeran con la música y escribieran (Ame el resultado) |

| Tenía otro final que iba a ser mucho más largo, más trágico, más sangriento, más triste, más deprimente… pero simplemente me dije "Nah no me convence" XD |

| Primera historia, sin contar los oneshots que he hecho, terminada 3 |

|Y si se preguntan… si al final la familia Hamato se juntó de nuevo ;w; |

Y bueno eso es todo… creo :v

Espero mucho que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!


End file.
